My Brother overprotective
by Rizuki Ramdhani
Summary: Naruto adalah yatim piatu yang tinggal bersama tiga kakak kembar yang memiliki sifat overprotective, warning: Femnaru,..cerita abal-abal, banyak typo, ceritanya aneh, bad sumary...masih seputaran ninja
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Prolog

 **My brother Over protective**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Warning : GAJE OOC TYPO di mana-mana dan ide terlalu pasaran**

 **FEMNARU**

 **Genre Family, general**

 **Rate masih T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang duduk di sebuah ayunan dia melihat banyak sekali anak-anak yang asyik bermain kemudian tanpa aba-aba Naruto nama gadis itu menghampiri kumpulan anak laki-laki itu untuk ikut bermain, Naruto tidak biasa bermain dengan perempuan karena menurutnya bermain dengan perempuan sangatlah membosankan

"Bolehkah aku ikut main?". Tanya Naruto kepada kumpulan anak-anak laki-laki itu

Segerombolan anak laki-laki itu memperhatikan gadis itu dengan tatapan ketakutan. "Maafkan kami Naru chan tapi kamu tahu sendirikan bagaimana sikap kakak-kakakmu jika kamu ikut bermain dengan kami". Ucap seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh gempal

Naruto hanya bisa menunduk dia tahu maksud anak laki-laki itu, dan Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan sekumpulan anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain, Naruto adalah seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi, walau begitu tidak membuat semua warga Konoha membenci Naruto, malah sebalikannya mereka mencintai Naruto karena secara tidak langsung Naruto menahan seekor monster didalam tubuhnya, tapi sikap overprotective dari kakak-kakak Naruto membuat Naruto di jauhi oleh seluruh orang, mereka takut di hajar habis-habisan oleh kakak Naruto yang mengira orang-orang Konoha akan menyakitkan Naruto, salahkan mereka yang memberi tahu kakak-kakak Naruto tentang nasib Jinchuriki di seluruh Negara element yang mengalami penderitaan sehingga kakak-kakak Naruto takut jika adiknya mengalami pengalaman yang sama

"Tadaima". Ucap Naruto ketika sampai di apartemennya

"Okeri". Jawab seorang pria berambut merah jabrik Uzumaki Nagato di dapur karena hari ini jadwal dia memasak untuk makan malam. "Naru chan tumben sudah pulang?". Tanya Nagato di dapur

"Tidak ada yang menyenangkan". Jawab Naruto sambil menyandarkan diri di kursi panjang, Nagato mengintip sebentar kearah Nagato, dan melanjutkan masak. "Mau aku bantu nii chan?". Tanya Naruto pada Nagato

"Tidak". Jawab Nagato singkat, walaupun Naruto seorang perempuan, kakak-kakak Naruto termasuk Nagato melarang Naruto untuk membantunya di dapur katanya takut tangannya teriris

"Ya sudah". Kata Naruto yang kembali menyandarkan diri di kursinya,

"Ayolah jangan sedih terus". Bujuk Nagato yang telah selesai memasak. "Aku mendapatkan kabar dari Jiji karena mulai besok Naru chan akan masuk ke academy". Kata Nagato yang membuat Naruto senang

"Benarkah itu?". Tanya Naruto tidak percaya

"Tentu saja aku tidak bohong dan nii chan yakin di sana kamu bisa dapat teman banyak". Kata Nagato berusaha menghibur Naruto

"Aku tidak mungkin mendapatkan teman jika Nii chan selalu kasar kepada semua teman Naru". Kata Naruto kesal. Nagato hanya tertawa mendengar curahan hati Naruto yang menurut Nagato lucu. "Apa yang lucu?". Tanya Naruto

"Tidak ada". Kata Nagato. "Misi kali ini Sepertinya Menma dan Yahiko tidak akan pulang cepat". Kata Nagato. "Jadi kita makan duluan". Kata Nagato, kemudian Naruto dan Naruto makan malam bersama

Kakak-kakak Naruto memiliki satu aturan mereka tidak boleh melakukan misi secara bersamaan pasti ada salah satu kakak Naruto ada yang di tinggal di rumah untuk menjaga Naruto, dan uniknya aturan ini juga di dukung oleh Sendaime Hokage

"Tadaima". Ucap seorang diluar

"Okeri". Jawab Naruto dan Nagato

Dua orang masuk kedalam rumah mereka adalah Menma dan Yahiko, mereka berdua terpana melihat masakan Nagato, kebetulan mereka berdua belum makan, dan tanpa di komandoi mereka berdua langsung menuju meja makan

"Bagaimana misi kali ini Menma nii Yahiko nii?". Tanya Naruto kepada kedua kakak-kakak yang lain

"Ya seperti biasa menyenangkan". Jawab Yahiko, sambil memakan nasinya

"Tidak ada yang menarik". Jawab Menma mereka berdua adalah Jounin elite namun lebih sering mendapatkan misi level C, salahkan Sendaime Hokage yang tidak ingin jika ketiga kakak Naruto tidak pulang lebih dari seminggu

"Oh begitu ya". Respon Naruto kemudian Mereka semua melanjutkan makannya, tanpa seorang pun berbicara,

Time skip

Pagi yang cerah di academy, Naruto hari ini berangkat di antar oleh Nagato, Yahiko dan Menma tidak bisa mengantar karena mereka berdua terlalu lelah akibat misi kemarin malam,

"Ayolah jangan cemberut seperti itu". Kata Nagato yang tidak tahan melihat Naruto yang cemberut

"Aku takut tidak bisa mendapatkan teman nanti di sekolah Nii chan". Kata Naruto Pesimis

Nagato membungkuk agar bisa sejajar dengan Naruto. "Nii chan yakin kamu pasti dapat teman". Kata Yahiko menyemangati

Naruto memandang semua anak yang masuk ke academy setelah di antar oleh orang tuanya. "Naru tidak mungkin memiliki teman jika setiap teman yang mendekati Naru akan di hajar oleh Nii chan". Keluh Naruto

Nagato menghela Nafas. "Jadi Naru chan maunya apa?". Tanya Nagato, di antara ketiga kakak Naruto Nagato paling memanjakan Naruto ya walaupun Yahiko dan Menma juga suka memanjakan Naruto namun Nagato termasuk paling memanjakan Naruto

"Jangan apa-apain teman Naru". Pinta Naruto kepada Nagato. Nagato terpaksa mengiyakan permintaan Naruto, karena Nagato termasuk anti melihat Naruto ngambek,

"Jaga baik-baik ya". Kata Nagato sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan, sebagai Info Nagato terkenal karena dia sangat ganteng sayangnya Nagato termasuk dingin dan pelit senyum namun beda cerita jika Nagato bersama Naruto, dia akan menjadi pribadi yang hangat dan murah senyum, mungkin karena Nagato termasuk salah satu kakak Naruto yang ingin banget memiliki adik perempuan

"Hei Nagato adikmu masuk academy?". Tanya seorang pria dengan tanda lahir di dekat hidungnya (Dibaca keriput) yaitu Itachi Uchiha, yang kebetulan sedang mengantar Sasuke ke academy. "Sasuke pasti akan menjadi teman yang cocok dengan Naru chan". Ujar Itachi

Nagato mengaktifkan Rinnegannya dia tidak suka jika si anak pantat ayam itu bergaul dengan adiknya. "Jika adikmu mendekati adikku akan kubunuh dia". Ancam Nagato

Itachi pun tidak mau kalah dia mengaktifkan Sharingan dimatanya. "Sebelum itu terjadi hadapi aku dulu". Kata Itachi mereka saling berhadapan tidak ada yang mau mengalah di antara mereka berdua

"Kalian berdua jangan bertengkar". Kata seorang pria dengan luka dekat hidungnya Iruka Umino

Itachi dan Nagato segera menonaktifkan doujutsu mereka masing-masing. "Hn baiklah". Jawab mereka kemudian Nagato dan Itachi meninggalkan academy dengan shunshin no jutsu

(Rizuki1993)

Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan dia menengok siswa siswi yang telah duduk di tempat masing-masing. "Maaf boleh saya duduk di sini". Sapa Naruto dengan ramah kepada anak laki-laki dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya,

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Kiba ini ketakutan ketika melihat yang meminta duduk disebelahnya adalah Naruto, sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Naruto memiliki kakak-kakak yang super overprotective dan tidak menyukai jika Naruto bergaul dengan laki-laki manapun. "Maaf Naru chan kursi ini akan di tempatkan oleh..". Keringat kiba mengalir, dia mencari seseorang yang akan menemaninya duduk. "Shino ya benar saya akan duduk dengan Shino". Jawab Kiba

Naruto bukanlah gadis yang bodoh, Naruto tahu jika Shino sudah mendapatkan kursi tepat dibelakang Kiba, namun Naruto tidak bisa protes karena Naruto tahu alasan Kiba menolaknya karena kiba takut akan keganasan kakak-kakak Naruto

Naruto kembali menyusuri tempat duduknya kemudian tidak sengaja melihat anak laki-laki berambut raven seperti pantat ayam, Narutopun menghampiri laki-laki itu dan menanyai anak laki-laki itu apakah dia membolehkan duduk di sebelahnya

"Silahkan". Jawab anak itu semua anak di ruangan memandang anak yang bernama Sasuke dengan rasa tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin sasuke mau duduk dengan naruto yang memiliki kakak super galak seperti Nagato Yahiko dan Menma

Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih dan duduk di sebelahnya

Pelajaran kali ini hanya seputar pengenalan dan pembelajaran tentang teori Ninja tingkat dasar, bagi Naruto pelajaran ini sudah diluar kepala, berterima kasihlah pada Menma yang mau membantu Naruto untuk belajar sebelum Naruto masuk academy

Bel berbunyi menandakan istirahat akan tiba, Naruto segera membuka kotak bento miliknya yang berbentuk seperti kepala kucing buatan Nagato, Naruto memandang bento buatan Nagato hanya bisa terkikik geli, pria yang dingin seperti Nagato bisa membuat bento seimut ini, mungkin jika Fansgirl Nagato tahu mereka akan berusaha mendapatkan bento ini

"Makan siang?". Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut raven bentuk pantat ayam Uchiha Sasuke

"Ya". Jawab Naruto. "Apakah kamu mau coba?". Tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan makanannya ke Uchiha

"Hn tidak terima kasih". Jawab Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan bekal makanannya, tiba-tiba segerombolan perempuan berkumpul di sekitar Sasuke mereka menawarkan makanan untuk Sasuke, namun sepertinya Sasuke tidak tertarik dengan mereka, Naruto yang melihatnya berusaha tidak peduli dan menikmati makanannya, beruntung bagi Naruto yang memiliki kakak sepopuler Nagato yang selalu di gerumuni Fans girl, sehingga Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan tidak jelas para FG

"Hei". Naruto terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangannya, mereka berusaha lari dari kejaran FG yang mulai beringas karena Sasuke memilih Naruto. "Apa yang kamu lakukan". Bentak Naruto, mereka sekarang aman berada di atap sekolah

"Kita makan disini". Ujar Sasuke

"Hn baiklah". Jawab Naruto mereka berdua makan dengan lahap tanpa ada di antara mereka memulai pembicaraan

"Kapan kamu berkunjung ke rumahku?". Tanya Sasuke sudah berapa lama Naruto tidak mengunjungi Kompleks Uchiha

"Aku akan bicara dulu dengan aniki". Jawab Naruto yang melahap makanannya

"Tidak usah dobe ni sanmu pasti melarangmu". Jawab Sasuke, jika dibilang Sasuke sangatlah beruntung kedeketan almarhum ibu Naruto dengan ibunya membuat mereka sering sekali bertemu, apalagi sejak kecil Naruto selalu dititipkan ke Mikoto jika ketiga kakak Naruto mendapatkan misi secara bersamaan

"Karena itulah aku harus meminta ijin dengan nii chanku". Jawab Naruto sedetik kemudian wajah Naruto menjadi sangar. "Apa tadi kamu bilang?". Bentak Naruto

"Dobe". Kata Sasuke mengabaikan amukan Naruto

"Dasar kau teme pantat ayam". Kata Naruto membalas ejekan Sasuke

"Hn".

"Aaaarrrgggghhh". Naruto frustasi karena Sasuke senang sekali bergumam tidak jelas

"Aku sudah selesai". Ucap Sasuke kemudian menutupi tempat makanannya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang marah-marah sendiri

"Eh teme pantat ayam aku belum selesai denganmu". Bentak Naruto namun Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Naruto

(Rizuki1993)

Bel pulang sekolah terdengar semua siswa baru keluar serentak dari sekolahnya, orang tua yang menjemput anak-anaknya menunggu di depan gerbang, begitupun dengan pria jabrik berambut orange Yahiko yang menunggu kepulangan adik kesayangannya, di sebelahnya ada Itachi yang menunggu Sasuke, tidak seperti Nagato yang suka berkelahi dengan Itachi, Yahiko terbilang akrab dengan Itachi walaupun mereka termasuk sama-sama dingin dan pendiam

"Kaa chan bertanya kapan Naru chan mengunjungi rumah?". Tanya Itachi

"Maafkan aku Itachi kamu tahukan sikap Nagato nii kepada Naruto?". Jawab Yahiko kepada Itachi

Itachi menghela nafas, kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu membuat persahabatan antara Nagato dan Itachi retak, dia menyesal seharusnya dia menjaga Naruto dengan baik. "Baiklah aku mengerti". Jawab Itachi, dia tidak tahu harus bilang apa kepada kaa channya jika mereka tidak bisa membawa Naruto kembali berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha

"Nii chan". Panggil Naruto yang ada di dekat gerbang pintu dia kemudian mendekati Yahiko dan memeluknya. "Yahiko nii bolehkah Naru bermain ke tempat Uchiha?". Bujuk Naruto kepada Yahiko

Yahiko ingin sekali mengabulkan permintaan Naruto namun sayangnya kejadian 2 tahun membuat dia trauma, walaupun tidak separah Nagato. "Maaf Naru chan aku tidak mengijinkannya". Jawab Yahiko

"Kumohon". Naruto tidak mau mengalah matanya berbinar-binar

"Baiklah". Jawab Yahiko yang tidak tahan tatapan sendu Naruto

"Yipi". Kata Naruto merasa senang. "Ayo Sasuke kita berangkat". Pinta Naruto sambil membawa Sasuke

Time skip

Sekarang mereka di sebuah kompeks Uchiha tempatnya klasik di penuhi pohon sakura yang belum berbunga, di depan halaman rumah seorang wanita yang tidak terbilang muda menyemprot sebuah tanaman berwarna merah indah

"Tadaima mamah". Seru Sasuke kemudian dia memeluk wanita yang menyiram bunga itu dari belakang

"Okeri Sasuke". Balas ibu Sasuke Mikoto sambil melanjutkan menyiram bunga. "Cemilan ada didapur kalau mau ambil saja". Pinta ibu Sasuke,

"Baik mama". Jawab Sasuke, kemudian Sasuke hendak menuju dapur. "Oh ya mama coba tebak siapa ini?". Tanya sasuke kepada Mikoto

Mikoto melihat kearah seseorang yang di tujukkan oleh Sasuke, seorang gadis cilik yang sangat dirindukan oleh Mikoto. "Naru chan". Mikoto segera memeluk Naruto, Sasuke melihatnya hanya tersenyum, dia tidak merasa iri karena sikap sayang Mikoto pada Naruto, malah jika Naruto mau Sasuke tidak keberatan berbagi ibu dengannya

"Bagaimana kabar Baa chan?". Tanya Naruto melihat ibu Naruto

"Baik". Jawab Mikoto kemudian dia menyelesaikan acara menyiram bunganya. "Ayo Naru chan baa chan ada cemilan di dalam". Ajak Mikoto untuk kedalam rumah

"Mama kenapa hanya Naru yang di ajak". Ucap Sasuke dengan kesal yang di buat-buat

"Ayo Sasuke kita makan cemilan bersama". Kata Mikoto yang mengerti maksud dari Sasuke

Sasuke melihat ibunya kemudian sambil tersenyum dia mendekati kearah Mikoto. "Baik mama". Ucap Sasuke kemudian mereka bertiga masuk kedalam Uchiha Compound

Dikejauhan Itachi dan Yahiko hanya memperhatikan interaksi ibu sasuke terhadap Naruto

"Ibumu sangat baik kepada adikku". Ucap Yahiko tidak percaya

Itachi menatap Yahiko kemudian dia tersenyum kearahnya. "Kaa chan ingin sekali memiliki anak perempuan jadi jangan heran jika dia sayang kepada Naru chan". Jawab Itachi, Yahiko yang mendengar hanya mengangguk, namun dia sangat cemas bagaimana jika Nagato mengetahui hal ini, peristiwa 2 tahun yang lalu membuat Nagato terlalu over menjaga Naruto. "Katakan kepada Nagato jika para Uchiha akan menjaganya". Ucap Itachi yang mengetahui kecemasan Yahiko

"Ya kamu benar tidak seharusnya aku khawatir". Jawab Yahiko. "Baiklah aku permisi dulu". Ucap Yahiko kemudian meninggalkan Itachi sendirian

"Aku berharap seperti itu". Lanjut Itachi

Time skip

Hari sudah sore Yahiko segera menjemput Naruto ke kediaman Uchiha, dia tidak mau jika Nagato tahu jika Naruto bermain di kediaman Uchiha, Mikoto sebenarnya menginginkan Naruto untuk menginap namun dia tidak bisa melakukannya karena akan terlalu merepotkan jika Nagato tahu jika Naruto bermain di kediaman Uchiha

"Tadaima". Ucap Yahiko dan Naruto dan kemudian mereka masuk kedalam apartemen

"Okeri". Jawab Menma dan Nagato bersamaan

"Yahiko kemana saja kamu seharusnya hari ini giliran kamu masak makan malam". Tegur Nagato yang kesal karena Yahiko melupakan tanggung jawabnya

"Maaf nii chan aku lupa". Jawab Yahiko sambil nyengir

Nagato menghela nafas. "Ya sudah cepat kalian mandi lalu segera makan". Perintah Nagato kepada Naruto dan Yahiko, untung saja Biwako istri Sendaime Hokage mengantar makanan jadi dia tidak usah menggantikan Yahiko untuk memasak.

"Siap bos". Ucap mereka berdua

Setelah mandi Nagato Menma duduk di kursi, kemudian Yahiko yang baru selesai berganti baju segera bergabung dengan mereka. "Ayo kita segera makan". Ucap Yahiko

Menma dan Nagato menatap bosan kearah Yahiko. "Kita tunggu Naru chan dulu". Ucap mereka berdua

Yahiko hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Baiklah". Ucap Yahiko dan tidak butuh waktu sepuluh menit Naruto sudah mengenakan pakaian tidurnya dan bergabung di meja makan

"Maaf ya pasti Nii chan menunggu lama". Ucap Naruto

"Tidak kami menunggu lama bukan karena Naru chan". Ungkap Nagato sambil menatap tajam kearah Yahiko, sebagai info Yahiko mandi sangatlah lama sampai 1 jam berbeda dengan Naruto yang hanya membutuhkan waktu 10 sampai 15 menit

"Maaf aku janji mandinya tidak akan lama lagi". Ucap yahiko sambil mengacungkan dua jari

Nagato dan Menma kembali menatap tajam kearah Yahiko, "Apa benar begitu". Kata mereka berdua tidak yakin, janji Yahiko tidak akan mandi terlalu lama sudah mereka dengar berkali-kali, dan hasilnya kalian tahu sendirikan

"Ayo Nii chan kita segera makan". Pinta Naruto dan semua makan dalam suasana hening seperti biasa mereka lakukan

"Oh ya Naru chan apa ada yang menyenangkan hari". Tanya Nagato sambil minum air putih

"tentu saja Nii chan tadi pulang sekolah aku main ke…". Sebelum Naruto bercerita lebih lanjut mulut Naruto di bekap oleh Yahiko

"Kenapa denganmu Yahiko?". Tanya Nagato curiga dengan sikap Yahiko

"Bukan apa-apa tadi kami bermain dan berlatih bersama". Ucap Yahiko keringatnya keluar dari tubuh Yahiko khawatir jika Nagato mencium gelagat mencurigakan dari Yahiko

"Naru chan masih kecil latihannya jangan terlalu berat-berat". Ucap Nagato membuat Yahiko lega karena Nagato tidak curiga sama sekali

"tentu saja Nii chan aku tidak akan melatih Naru chan yang berat-berat". Kata Yahiko menenangkan kakak sulungnya itu

"Baguslah kalau begitu". Ucap Nagato kemudian dia membereskan piring di atas meja

"Nii chan biar aku saja yang mencucinya". Pinta Yahiko

Nagato lagi-lagi menatap tajam kearah Yahiko. "Tidak biasanya". Ucap Nagato yang curiga dengan sikap Yahiko yang mendadak rajin, karena biasanya Yahiko baru mau mencuci piring setelah Nagato memperlihatkan Rinnegannya

"Apa yang sebenarnya Nii chan mau rajin salah malas juga salah". Kata Yahiko dengan kesal yang di buat-buat

"Terserah kamu saja". Ucap Nagato kemudian dia mengambil kasur lipat di lemari kemudian dia merapikan untuk tidur nanti

"Bolehkah Naru tidur di sini". Pinta Naruto memohon

"Maafkan kami Naru chan tapi kami takut Naru chan sakit". Ucap Nagato memberi pengertian buat Naruto

Di apartemen ini hanya ada satu kamar dengan kasur yang cukup besar muat untuk 3 orang, namun sayangnya kasur ini hanya dipakai oleh Naruto, karena sebagai seorang perempuan Naruto tidak mungkin tidur bersama kakak-kakak Naruto yang kebanyakan adalah laki-laki, dan ketiga kakak Naruto tidak mungkin menyuruh Naruto tidur dilantai karena ketiga kakak Naruto tidak mau jika adik kesayangan mereka jatuh sakit

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya dan membuat Nagato berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi tembem Naruto yang imut. "Ayolah Nii chan untuk malam ini saja". Kata Naruto memohon

Nagato menatap kedua adiknya dia meminta bantuan memberi pengertian untuk Naruto. "Maafkan kami Naru chan tapi kata Nagato nii benar, kami tidak mau jika Naru chan sakit". Kata Menma yang mengerti maksud tatapan Nagato

"Dan kami tidak akan pernah memaafkan diri kami jika Naru chan sakit". Tambah Yahiko

Naruto hanya menunduk dia sebenarnya tidak enak melihat kakak-kakaknya harus tidur dilantai sedangkan dia harus tidur di kasur, namun dia mengerti dengan tabiat kakak-kakak Naruto yang sangat menyayangi Naruto. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku mengerti". Jawab Naruto

Nagato merasa senang akhirnya Naruto bisa mengerti. "Kalau begitu cuci muka dan kaki lalu langsung tidur". Perintah Nagato di jawab anggukan lemas oleh Naruto. "Jangan sedih terus dong Naru". Pinta Nagato yang tidak suka melihat adik kesayangannya sedih. "Baiklah nanti Menma nii akan membacakan dongeng buatmu". Ucap Nagato membuat Naruto kembali bersemangat, sedangkan Menma menatap tajam kearah Nagato.

'Bukannya hari ini giliran Nagato nii yang bercerita'. Umpat Menma dalam hati karena dia takut di shinra tensei oleh Nagato

"Besok kami berdua ada misi jadi besok harus bangun lebih awal". Kata Nagato mengerti dengan tatapan Menma

"Hmm terserah kalian". Ucap Menma yang memilih mengalah kemudian dia mengambil buku dan menyusul Naruto yang sudah berada di kasurnya

Time skip

"Pangeran dan putri mereka hidup bahagia selamanya". Kata Menma mengakhiri ceritanya, dia melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah tertidur pulas, Menma tersenyum bahagia kemudian mengecup dahi Naruto

"Oyasuminasai". Ucap Menma sambil menyelimuti Naruto kemudian keluar kamar dan tidak lupa mematikan lampu kamar Naruto, wajah Menma yang bahagia mendadak sedih, dia teringat dengan permintaan Sendaime tadi siang

 **Flashback On**

"Bagaimana misimu?". Tanya Sendaime Hokage

"Lancar seperti biasa jiji". Jawab Menma kemudian sendaime Hokage menyandarkan diri ke kursinya

"Menma Jiji ingin membicarakan masalah Naruto jiji sudah menemukan apartemen yang cocok buatnya". Ucap Sendaime Hokage

"Apa maksud jiji?". Tanya Menma tidak mengerti

"Kumohon mengertilah Menma, walaupun kalian bersaudara Jiji tidak mungkin membiarkan Naru chan tinggal bersama kalian lebih lama lagi". Ucap Sendaime berusaha mendapat pengertian Menma

"Kami mengerti Jiji tapi kami khawatir jika jika Naru chan tinggal sendiri akan terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan". Jawab Menma, sebenarnya Menma sependapat dengan Sendaime Hokage namun rasa khawatir membuat Menma enggan melepaskan Naruto untuk tinggal sendirian

"Jangan memperlakukan Naru chan sebagai anak kecil ada saatnya kalian tidak ada di sisinya di saat Naru chan mendapatkan masalah dan jiji ingin naru chan sudah siap jika saat itu tiba". Kata Sendaime

Menma berpikir sejenak, yang dikatakan Sendaime Hokage ada benarnya, Nagato Yahiko dan Menma tidak selamanya bisa di samping Naruto setiap kali ada masalah adakalanya dia harus menghadapi masalahnya seorang diri. "Baiklah Jiji aku akan membicarakan ini dengan Nii canku yang lain". Jawab Menma Sendaime Hokage tersenyum dengan Jawaban Menma

 **Flashback off**

"Nii chan". Panggil Menma kepada Nagato yang sedang tertidur

"Apa sih Menma malam-malam sudah mengganggu tidurku". Kata Nagato yang kesal tidurnya di ganggu oleh Menma

"Tapi Nii chan aku ingin berbicara masalah Naru chan". Ucap menma membuat Nagato terkejut dan segera terbangun tidurnya

"Ada masalah apa dengan Naru chan?". Tanya Nagato kemudian Menma menceritakan permasalahan Naruto kepada Nagato, Nagato yang mendengar penjelasan Menma hanya termenung, jujur saja Nagato memang khawatir jika Naruto harus tinggal sendirian, namun dia juga mengakui jika dirinya tidak bisa setiap saat hadir ketika Naruto menghadapi masalah salah satunya tragedy 2 tahun yang lalu

"Katakan kepada Jiji kalau aku akan melepas Naru chan tinggal sendiri jika Naru chan bisa hidup mandiri". Jawab Nagato

Menma hanya bisa menghela nafas bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa hidup mandiri bahkan untuk belajar memasak saja Naruto tidak boleh. "Baiklah akan aku sampaikan pada jiji". Ucap Menma kemudian mereka beranjak tidur

.

.

.

TBC

Setelah aku pikir lebih dalam lagi akhirnya aku putuskan ayah dan ibu Naruto meninggal dunia dan menyisakan ketiga saudara laki-laki Naruto, karena menurutku konfliknya lebih masuk akal

Perbedaan Fict saya dengan di canon yaitu

Naruto tidak di benci oleh semua penduduk Konoha walaupun mereka tahu Naruto seorang Jinchuriki malah sebaliknya mereka menyayangi Naruto, anak-anak terutama laki-laki menjauhi Naruto bukan karena Naruto seorang Jinchuriki, namun sikap kakak-kakak Naruto yang selalu bersikap kasar kepada teman laki-laki Naruto

Tidak ada pembantaian klan Uchiha dalam fictku ini

Untuk akatsuki saya masih bimbang apakah saya akan membuat Akatsuki seperti sebuah perserikatan yang terdiri dari perwakilan Negara-negara Shinobi yang bertujuan perdamaian, ataukah sama seperti di canon namun bedanya dipimpin oleh Madara Uchiha/Obito,

Itulah perbedaan yang bisa aku beri tahu untuk hari ini dan untuk siapa Jounin pembimbing Naruto masih dipegang oleh Kakashi hatake,

Sekian dari saya

Jaa…


	2. Chapter 2

**My brother Over protective**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Warning : GAJE OOC TYPO di mana-mana dan ide terlalu pasaran**

 **FEMNARU**

 **Genre Family, general**

 **Rate masih T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel berbunyi menandakan waktu pulang telah tiba, semua siswa baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, mereka berjalan bersama dengan teman-temannya, kecuali seorang gadis yang berjalan sendirian, sasuke hari ini sakit jadi dia tidak bisa menemaninya

Naruto tidak memiliki teman peremuan karena semenjak Naruto berdekatan dengan Sasuke semua siswa perempuan sepakat untuk memusuhinya, Naruto sudah berulang kali menjelaskan jika dia dan Sasuke tidak memiliki hubungan apapun kecuali teman, namun sayangnya tidak ada percaya dengan penjelasan Naruto

Cklek

"Tadaima"

"Okeri". Jawab Nagato yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca scroll gulungan milik mendiang ayahnya. "Bagaimana sekolahnya?". Tanya Nagato

"Hanya praktek melempar kunai". Jawab Naruto yang ikut duduk di samping Nagato

"Benarkah?". Tanya Nagato, dia menutup scrool itu dan menyimpan di meja lalu mendekati Naruto, dia mengecek tubuh Naruto khawatir dia terluka akibat tergoes kunai

"Nii chan aku tidak apa-apa". Protes Naruto

"Oke Nii chan minta maaf". Jawab Nagato, Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dia ingat ketika Naruto berusia 5 tahun, Nagato sempat mengajarkan Naruto belajar menggunakan kunai, namun karena kurang hati-hati, kunai itu menyayat sedikit kulit Naruto,

"Kebetulan sekali Naru pulang, kita bisa makan siang bersama". Ucap Menma yang baru saja di dapur, sambil membawa mangkok besar

Nagato yang duduk di sofa berpindah ke tempat makan

"Apa kita tidak menunggu Yahiko nii?". Tanya Naruto yang duduk di samping Nagato

"Yahiko nii ada misi jadi pulangnya mungkin bisa besok". Bukan Nagato yang menjawab tapi Menma

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, dan seperti biasa makan di isi dengan keheningan

Time skip

"menma nii boleh naru bantu?". Tanya Naruto kepada Menma yang membereskan piring makan

Menma menatap Nagato, Apakah tidak apa Naruto membantu, nagato yang melihat Menma hanya menghela nafas. "Hanya membereskan piring bukan pekerjaan susah". Jawab Nagato mengerti tatapan Menma

Wajah Naruto sumringah akhirnya dia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membantu kakaknya walaupun pekerjaan memberekan piring sangatlah mudah, namun itu sudah cukup bagi Naruto

Praaankkk

Tangan mungil Naruto tidak kuasa mengangkat piring-piring sampai terjatuh, wajah Naruto mendadak panic di segera membereskan piring-piringnya. "Itta". Tanpa sengaja tangan Naruto terkena serpihan kaca

"Sudah biarkan Menma membersihkannya". Ucap Nagato dengan wajah panic, lalu dia membersihkan tangan Naruto dengan tisu

"Tapi".

"Tidak ada tapi, biarkan Menma yang membereskannya". Jawab Nagato tanpa sadar dia memarahi Naruto, wajah Naruto nampak terkejut, baru kali ini Nagato semarah ini

Tes

Tes

Tes

"Nii chan". Tegur menma, Nagato yang baru menyadarinya langsung menyesal, tindakannya benar-benar keterlaluan

"Maaf ya nii chan terbawa emosi". Ucap nagato

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak naru yang salah". Jawab Naruto

Hati Nagato menjadi tidak tenang tidak seharusnya dia tidak memarahi adiknya ini, Nagato menyadari jika membereskan piring adalah pekerjaan yang paling mudah yang dikerjakan Naruto, untuk masalah berpakaian dan mandi dia harus berterima kasih pada Mikoto yang membantu Naruto mengajarkan semuanya. "Tapi tidak seharusnya nii chan semarah ini". Ungkap Nagato

Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa dia langsung pergi keluar, Nagato yang hendak mengejar Naruto di tahan Menma. "Biarkan dia sendiri". Ucap Menma, kemudian menuntun kakaknya untuk duduk. "Jiji benar kita terlalu memanjakan dia". Ucap Menma. Nagato mengangguk, melihat tangan Naruto teriris saja membuat Nagato ingin melarang Naruto membersihkan piring-piring selamanya. "Jangan berpikir untuk melarang Naruto membereskan piring lagi". Ucap Menma mengerti apa yang di pikirkan kakak sulungnya itu, Menma sebenarnya memaklumi sikap paranoid kakaknya itu, dari dahulu Nagato akan melarang Naruto menggunakan apa saja yang dapat melukai Naruto, seperti Nagato hampir saja melarang Naruto menggunakan kunai setelah tidak sengaja melukai tangannya, jika jiji yang tidak turun tangan dan menjelaskan tentang ninja tidak lepas dari namanya kunai maka Naruto tidak akan pernah boleh memegang kunai,

(Rizuki1993)

Naruto berada di taman dia duduk di sebuah ayunan, dia merasa tinggal bersama kakak-kakaknya hanya menyusahkan saja

"Kamu kenapa dobe?". Tanya seseorang, Naruto tidak perlu menengok siapa yang bertanya karena dia tahu pria itu adalah Sasuke, karena tidak ada pria lain yang memanggilnya dobe selain dia

Naruto buru-buru melap mukanya, dia tidak mau Sasuke melihatnya menangis. "Aku tidak apa-apa". Jawab Naruto berusaha untuk tersenyum

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, dia tahu Naruto sedang ada masalah, namun Sasuke memilih tidak bertanya lagi. "menangis dobe". Tanya Sasuke

"Tidak aku hanya kelilipan". Jawab Naruto sambil berpura-pura mengucek matanya

"Kamu pembohong yang payah dobe". Sindir Sasuke

Wajah sedih Naruto berubah menjadi rasa sebal kenapa pria ini tidak bisa sedikit saja bersikap sopan padanya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Berhentilah memanggilku dobe teme".Ucap Naruto kesal, Sasuke hanya tertawa kemudian dia berlari kencang

Naruto POV

Sasuke langsung berlari dia segera menjulurkan lidahnya. "Bwee kejar aku". Ucapnya, aku yang sebal mengejar Sasuke

Hap

"Kena kau teme". Ucapku ketika berhasil menangkap Sasuke, sekarang aku di atas Sasuke. "Aku menang". Jawabku

Tidak tinggal diam Sasuke mendorongku sekarang aku berada di bawah Sasuke. "Tidak aku yang menang". Jawab Sasuke, walaupun berkeringat tubuhnya menebar aroma wangi, tiba-tiba dia tertawa, aku yang mendengarnya ikut tertawa, Sasuke secara perlahan berdiri dan menututku untuk berdiri. "Bagaimana perasaanmu dobe?". Tanya Sasuke

"Mou teme berhentilah memanggilku dobe". Pintaku walaupun terlihat kesal aku merasa terhibur dengan Sasuke

"Oh iya bagaimana kalau kita bermain". Pinta Sasuke

Aku segera mengangguk dan kami bermain berdua saja

Time skip

Kami terlalu asyik bermain sampai lupa waktu,

"Apa yang kalian lakukan". Tanya seseorang aku segera menengok pria itu, tubuhku membeku ketika orang yang bertanya adalah Nagato, wajahnya penuh amarah Rinnegannya dalam keadaan aktif. "sudah berapa lama?". Tanya Nagato, aku hanya menunduk tidak berani menatap wajahnya. "Apa kau dengar Naru sudah berapa lama kamu berteman dengan Uchiha bren*se* itu". Bentak nagato, dia mengeluarkan pedang yang selalu di bawanya, aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan kemudian aku berdiri di depan Sasuke. "Minggir Naru". Ucap Nagato dengan wajah dingin

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak". Jawabku tegas, Nagato yang tidak sabar langsung mendorongku, nagato mendekat kearah Sasuke yang ketakutan

Trankk

Pedang Nagato berhasil di tahan oleh Itachi. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?". Tanya Itachi

Nagato hanya terdiam kemudian mengayunkan pedang kearah Itachi mereka terus beradu tidak ada di antara mereka mau mengalah,

Naruto POV end

Nagato seorang ahli kenjutsu jadi dia dapat mengalahkan Itachi begitu cepat, Nagato menodongkan pedangnya pada Itachi yang sekarang lemah tidak berdaya,

Grepp

Naruto memeluk tubuh Nagato. "Hentikan Nii chan kumohon". Pinta Naruto, cairan liquid tidak henti membasahi pipi Naruto, Nagato hanya terdiam namun dalam hatinya dia merasa bersalah. "Aku berjanji tidak akan menemui Sasuke lagi". Ucap Naruto

Nagato memasukan pedangnya kedalam sarung pedangnya, kemudian menutun Naruto untuk pulang sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat kepergian Naruto dan kakaknya

(Rizuki1993)

Naruto memasuki kedalam kelas dia melihat Sasuke yang terus memandanginya, kemudian dia duduk di sebelah Sauke

"Naruto bisa bicara sebentar". Ucap Sasuke

Naruto terdiam kemudian dia melirik Hinata yang duduk di samping Kiba. "Hinata". Naruto menghampiri Hinata tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang ingin bicara dengannya

"Naruto Sasuke memanggilmu". Ucap Hinata mengingatkan

"Sudah biarkan saja". Pinta Naruto. "Mau latihan bersama?". Tanya Naruto

"Aku Tanya pada Tou sama dulu". Jawab Hinata

-Time skip-

"Tunggu disini". Ucap Hinata kemudian dia masuk kedalam rumah, Naruto yang diluar menunggu Hinata selama 15 menit

"Bagaimana?". Tanya Naruto ketika melihat Hinata keluar

"Oke kata Tou sama aku boleh main tapi jangan terlalu lama". Jawab Hinata

"Baiklah Hinata ayo kita pergi". Ucap Naruko

-Time skip-

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Hinata melempar kunai menuju sebuah sasaran yang berjarak 30 meter namun hanya 3 dari 5 kunai yang mengenai sasara

"Bagaimana?". Tanya Hinata

Naruto mengacungkan jempol kearah Hinata."Itu sangat keren". Jawab Naruto, kemudian Naruto mengambil kunainya dan melempar menuju sasaran

Tuk

Tuk

"Gyaaahhh". Teriak Menma kaget ketika kunai Naruto hampir mengenainya

"Maaf nii chan". Ucap Naruto menyesal

Menma tersenyum lembut pada Naruto kemudian mencabut kunai dan menyerahkan pada Naruto. "Coba lagi". Pinta Menma

"Baik nii chan". Ucap Naruto

Tuk

"Wah Naru hebat". Puji Menma ketika melihat kunai Naruto mengenai sasaran

Hinata melihat persaudaraan Naruto dan Menma begitu dekat andai saja kakak sepupunya Neji memiliki sikap seperti Menma pasti menyenangkan

"Ayo Hinata sekarang giliran kamu". Pinta Menma, Hinata mengangguk dan kembali konsentrasi melempar kunai. "Cara pengangnya salah". Menma kemudian membenarkan posisi cara memegang kunai yang tepat

"Begini?" Tanya Hinata

"Ya begitu".

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

3 kunai yang di lempar Hinata mengenai semua kesasaran.

"Bagus Hinata". Puji Menma. "Karena sudah sore kita latihan besok". Ucap Menma

-Time skip-

"Hinata sampai jumpa besok". Ucap Naruto ketika harus berpisah rumah Naruto di kanan sedangkan Hinata di kiri

"Tunggu dobe". Panggil Sasuke, Naruto melangkah pergi seolah-olah dia tidak mendengar apapun

Gerrp

"Aku ingin bicara". Ucap Sasuke

Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. "Mau bicara apa?". Tanya Naruto ketus

"Kenapa denganmu?".

"Kenapa denganku sepertinya tidak ada".

"Kamu menjauhiku".

"Memang apa masalahnya jika aku menjauhimu?"

"Kenapa, apa salahku?"

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaanSasuke

"Apa karena Kakakmu Nagato?".

Naruto hanya menunduk tidak berani menatap Sasuke

"kumohon katakan sesuatu dobe jangan hanya diam".

"Maaf Sasuke aku sudah berjanji".

"Jadi kamu mau menjauhiku".

"Maafkan aku".

Sebelum Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu pergi dari hadapannya

.

.

.

TBC

FICT Ini sudah selesai 2 atau 3 bulan yang lalu namun aku galau mau mempublish atau tidak mengingat menurutku agak lebay


End file.
